


Happy Birthday Sam Winchester

by Ukume94



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sam's Birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-01 13:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14522031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukume94/pseuds/Ukume94





	Happy Birthday Sam Winchester

Waking up earlier then you're used to you sneak out of bed making sure not not wake Sam, tip toeing out of the bedroom you quickly make your way into the kitchen where you grab all the ingredients and a cake pan.  
Today is Sam's birthday, you've been planning on making today as special as possible. Normally Dean and him go out for a dinner and beers but this year was going to be a bit different. You wanted to show Sam that he was special by baking him a cake and doing whatever he wants.  
Starting with the dry ingrediants you make sure to keep an eye open just incase Sam comes out once he realizes that you're not in bed.  
Following the recipe you mix the wet ingredients walking towards the hall with the bowl in hands while you beat the eggs.  
A few days ago you made sure to ask Sam what he wanted to do for his special day, Sam shrugged and told you that he didn't care since it was just another day.  
Growing up in your household birthdays were always special, you especially celebrated your birthday for almost the whole month. Hearing Sam say it wasn't important to him made you a bit upset. Sam is special to Dean and you so of course you want him to see that today wasn't just another day, today is going to be an exciting fun day for your boyfriend.  
Once happy with the ingredients you mix them together making sure the white cake mixes just right before pouring it into the cake pan.  
Sliding the pan inside the heated oven, you close it softly and set the timer on your phone.  
The sound of a door closing from the hall makes you walk out of the kitchen and towards the noise.  
Please don't be Sam you silently plea reaching towards the bedroom, opening the door you notice Sam still laying in the bed asleep.  
A smile reaches your lips as you quietly close the door and turn around only to be found face to face with Dean.  
Jumping from fright you punch Dean in the arm for scaring you.  
Dean starts laughing louder then you really wanted, taking him by the arm you pull him away from the bedroom and towards the kitchen.  
"My god you're loud." You whisper.  
"Why are you whispering?" Dean asks rubbing his arm from where you punched him.  
"I'm trying to make sure Sam doesn't wake up."  
"Why?" He asks sniffing around as the smell from the cake baking reaches his nose.  
"Holy crap that smells good, what are you making?" He asks forgetting about his earlier question and walking further into the kitchen.  
"I'm baking a cake for Sam." You answer grabbing ahold of Dean's shoulders to steer him away from the oven.  
"You must really care for him since you didn't make me a cake for my birthday." He comments looking away from the over toward you.  
"Well he is my boyfriend."  
"And I'm his brother, so technically it's in the handbook."  
"The handbook of dating a person with siblings?" Shaking your head you continue pushing Dean out of the kitchen. "I haven't checked that one out just yet."  
"You should read it." He says trying to make his way back into the kitchen.  
"Well once you find it I'll read it." You answer grunting from his strength.  
"Can I at least get some coffee?" Dean asks looking down towards you.  
"Oh, I guess." You answer letting him go.  
Dean grabs himself a mug and makes coffee, his eyes on you while you make your way towards the oven and look through the glass.  
"Do you have any plans?" You ask pulling away from the oven to sit upon the counter.  
"Just the normal, we'll be going to eat and get some drinks." Dean answers fiddling with the mug in his hands.  
"(Y/N)?" Sam calls out down the hall.  
Climbing off the counter trying not to bounce so the cake won't fall you quickly make your way out of the kitchen and down the hall.  
Seeing Sam standing in the bedroom doorway looking for you, you smile as you walk up to him.  
"Hey birthday boy!" You exclaim jumping into his arms.  
Catching you he holds you to him, laying his head upon your chest.  
Wrapping your legs around his waist, you pull back to kiss his forehead.  
"I woke up and you were gone." He says pulling back to look into your eyes.  
"I'm sorry baby, I was just busy making coffee." You lie playing with the stubble on his jaw.  
"Mmm, coffee sounds amazing." He says beginning to walk towards the kitchen while carrying you.  
"No. Sam how about I get it for you." You suggest tightening your legs around him.  
"What? Why?" He asks stopping in his tracks.  
"It's your birthday, you shouldn't be doing anything. You're girlfriend should be doing everything for you." You smile kissing his cheek moving your legs off and jumping down.  
"Then where do you want me to go?" He asks with a smirk.  
"How about the library, Dean should be in there already. I'll bring you everything you want. Matter of a fact we're going to do everything you want today."  
"Really? Anything?" He asks his eyebrow rising.  
"Yup, anything."  
"Hmm, could the birthday boy ask for breakfast?" He asks with a smile.  
"Of course he can."  
"How about eggs and wheat toast." He says rubbing the back of his neck.  
"Do you want fresh fruit with that?"  
"If we have some sure." He smiles.  
"Okay, go into the library and wait for me to bring yout food and coffee." You smile turning to walk back into the kitchen.  
"Wait, can the birthday boy ask for something else?" He asks stopping you.  
Turning you look to your smiling boyfriend.  
Nodding you bite your bottom lip.  
"Can I have a kiss?"  
Walking up to him he leans down to kiss you, your lips move against his. You moan into the kiss as he deepens it by slipping in his tongue.  
Running your fingers through his hair, enjoying the claiming kiss you us yoir other hand to touch his muscular shoulder.  
Sam pulls back panting against your face while you both try to catch your breath.  
"I could kiss you all day." He says kissing your forehead gently.  
"If that's what you want to do for you're birthday then that's fine with me." You reply with a cheeky smile.  
Sam smacks your ass with a matching smile.  
"Go make my breakfast." He says with a chuckle.  
Walking off giggling you make your way into the kitchen to start his breakfast.  
\----------------------  
After serving Sam his breakfast in the library while Dean stared in disbelief that you made Sam breakfast and not him, your phone's timer chimes in yoir pocket having you running out of the library and back into the kitchen.  
You pull out the cake placing it onto the top of the oven making sure to wait for it to cool down before spreading the strawberry frosting.  
"I said it before and I'll say it again, I think it's pretty messed up that you didn't ask me if I wanted breakfast. Here you are again making something else for my brother and not asking if I may need something." Dean says walking into the kitchen with Sam's dirty plate.  
Rolling your eyes you turn to watch Dean as he places the dishes into the sink.  
"Would you like some cheese with that wine?" You ask placing your hand on your hip.  
"I'm just saying." He adds shrugging.  
"Maybe you should get yourself a girlfriend so she could do stuff for you."  
Dean groans walking away.  
Smiling you follow Dean back into the library where Sam is still seated.  
"So Sammy, what do you want to do today?" You ask reaching his side and beginning to massage his shoulders.  
Sam sighs into your touch loving the fact that you're giving his tense shoulders some attention.  
"I'm loving this." He answers with a sigh.  
"Can I get one of those after him?" Dean asks from across the table.  
Glancing towards Dean you shake your head watching as he throws his hands in the air in anger.  
"What else do you want to do?" You ask Sam.  
"How about a movie." He requests.  
"Okay, that sounds fun. Do you want popcorn and sparkling water?"  
Sam turns to look to you with a smile upon his face.  
"You know me so well. What would I do without you?"  
"Starve." Dean murmurs from across the table.  
Sam and you turn to look towards him, he shrugs kicking his feet onto the table.  
"Am I invited to watch the movie?"  
"Well of course Dean." Sam says.  
"You can even drink your beer." You add with a smile.  
"Oh golly that just made my night." Dean says sarcastically.  
Sam sits up in his chair, shoulders tensing under your touch.  
"What the hell is your problem today?" Sam asks in anger.  
"Nothing." Dean shakes his head.  
"Don't lie to me, you've been on (Y/N) since I walked into the room."  
"It doesn't matter." Dean says standing up. "I'll go make the popcorn." He annouces walking out of the library.  
Sam turns towards you his large hand gently grabbing your smaller one.  
"Do you know what's wrong with Dean?" He asks.  
Nodding you grin softly before nodding. "He's just a little jealouse that you're getting the king treatmont on your birthday and he didn't have the same thing for his." You answer blowing it off.  
"Seriously?" He asks.  
"It's Dean, he'll get over it." You reply leaning in and kissing his cheek.  
"I don't want him to be angry with me because you're doing things for me."  
"Don't worry about it baby." You say touching his cheek gently.  
"Go and pick the movie you want to watch, I'll go help Dean grab everything." You start as you make your way towards the kitchen.  
Dean pushes the button on the microwave when you walk in, turning he sees you make your way to his side.  
"Ugh, don't start." He says turning away so he doesn't have to face you.  
"I'm not starting I'm finishing this." You growl turning Dean to look to you.  
"You need to stop acting like a jealous little boy because your little brother is getting things you didn't get for your birthday. Sam is in there thinking he did something wrong, it's Sam's birthday and all he wants to do is enjoy this day with the people he loves. Not with them fighing over some stupid shit. When we get into the "Dean cave" your attitude better have changed as if you just saw Scarlett Johansson naked, if not I'll kick your ass to kingdom come if you ruin Sam's day." You look into Dean's eyes making sure he knows you're not kidding.  
"Okay." Dean says with his eyes wide in shock.  
"Okay, I'm going to check on the cake to make sure I can flip it and frost it." You annouce to the older Winchester as the popcorn begins poping.  
Happy with the cake cooled down enough, you flip it and beging to quickly frost it. Making it look pretty enough you place it in the middle of the kitchen table and placing a cover over it .  
Dean pours the two bags of popcorn in a large bowl and glances towards you.  
"I'll grab the beer and sparkling water." You smile walking towards the fridge and grabbing the items.  
"I'm ready when you are." You smile walking ahead of him towards the Dean cave.  
Walking into the room Sam sits on the couch watching the main menu to Harry Potter and The Order of the Phoenix.  
"Good choice Sammy." You smile taking a seat next to Sam before handing him his sparkling water.  
"Should I know what we're watching?" Dean asks taking a seat on the other side of Sam.  
Sam and you look to Dean in shock as Sam presses the play button.  
"Just one of the best wizard movies ever." You reply handing Dean his beer.  
"So this is a geeky thing, great." Dean sighs leaning back into the couch.  
"You're going to like it." Sam says wrapping his arm around you as he grabs a handful of popcorn.  
\-----------------------  
After the movie ends you stretch your arms and glance towards the brothers. Sam smiles towards you as he runs his hand onto your thigh while Dean keeps his eyes on the TV entranced by what he just watched.  
"So did you like it?" You ask. Sam turns to his brother waiting for his answer.  
"How may of these movies do they have?"  
"Eight." Sam relies.  
"Well it looks like I'll have to watch the rest of them." Dean answers.  
"I told you you'd like it." Sam says with a smile on his face.  
"Hermione is pretty freaking hot." Dean says finally looking away from the TV towards Sam and you.  
"What else do you want to do?" You ask changing the subject.  
"Oh no, it's my turn with Sam now." Dean interrupts before Sam could answer.  
"Well what are you going to do?" You ask with a smile.  
"Burgers and Beer. You know the manly thing."  
"Oh sure sure." You nod grabbing the bowl and empty drink bottles.  
"I'll just stay here in the bunker, cleaning the house and making sure my vintage dress doesn't wrinkle while I'm slaving away for the men in the house."  
"Sounds good to me." Dean says standing.  
"Dean, maybe (Y/N) might want to go and eat too." Sam says looking away from you towards his brother.  
"But it's always been just us two." Dean says.  
"I would be happy if my girlfriend was allowed to go along." Sam says wrapping his arm around you.  
"Fine, come on Sam. Catch up Donna Reed."  
"You better watch yourself Dean Winchester, I know how to whittle wood imagine what I can do to your neck."  
"Easy there Mrs. Brady." Dean comments walking out of the room.  
"I'm going to kill him." You whisper towards Sam as you both make your way out of the room.  
"He's just being an ass on purpose." Sam says grabbing your hand.  
\------------------------  
Dinner was great, Sam finally ate himself a burger with a beer on the side. Dean having three beers by the time the food arrived and you enjoyed yourself a nice Jack and coke while savoring the juiciest burger you've had in your life.  
Driving back to the bunker you sit in the back seat leaning against the front while you run your fingers through Sam's hair.  
"Are you braiding Sam's hair?" Dean asks turning to analyze his brothers hair.  
"No, I'm just playing with it." You answer giving Dean a mean look while you continue to play with his hair.  
"I like it, it feels good. I could take a nap while you do this." Sam says looking towards you from the rearview mirror.  
"No naps, we still have a few hours of your birthday." Dean says glancing towards Sam.  
"Not gonna nap, it just feels so good." Sam replies with a smile.  
"I think the beer must be talking." Dean shakes his head driving up to the bunkers grage.  
Sam turns to Dean giving him a look silently telling Dean to shut up.  
Dean looks away making sure to safely park the car inside.  
The three of you exit without another word walking into the bunker and making your way into the map room.  
A smile apears on your face turning to look to Sam, grabbing his hand you pull him with you towards the bedroom you both share.  
"Dean said no to a nap." Sam says smiling towards you.  
"We're not going to nap, I have something for you." You bite your bottom lip letting his hand go and making your way towards the dresser.  
"I told you that you didn't have to buy me a present." Sam says walking towards you.  
"Shh, sit on the bed and open it." You begin while grabbing a small box wrapped in blue wrapping paper.  
"I wonder what it could be." He smiles softly towards you.  
"Maybe you should open it then."  
Sam rips the paper and opens the box to find a book.  
Sam's eyes widen realizing you bought him a very rare book that he had mention months ago that he had wanted to read because Bobby had told him to read it.  
"Where did you find it?" Sam asks looking towards you with his eyes shining from unshead tears. "I called someone very special." You answer.  
"Who?"  
"Jody." You whisper.  
"How did she get her hands on one of these."  
"Well it so happenes to be Bobby Singers very own copy. She was there after the fire and took some of the books for safe keeping."  
"I have so many questions I don't know where to begin." Sam says looking to you.  
"Just say thank you." You smirk.  
Sam pulls you down his lips conecting to yours for a sincere kiss of thanks. "Thank you (Y/N). Really." He whispers agaisnt your lips.  
Pulling back he touches the book as if it were made of sand.  
"You would have loved him." Sam says keeping his eyes on the book, pulling it to his nose he takes a smell.  
"I heard he was a good man." You begin as you take a seat next to him on the bed.  
"No, he was a great man. Bobby was more of a dad to Dean and I than our own dad was." He says rubbing the book cover with his thumb. "I miss him." Sam whispers as tears fall from his eyes.  
Worry takes over your body, moving to sit on your knees you turn to face him and pull him into a side hug. His head laying upon your breasts.  
"I didn't want to make you cry." You whisper against his hair.  
"You didn't, I love it. I just miss Bobby." He says against the fabric of your shirt.  
Moving your head to the side you notice Dean leaning against the door frame of the bedroom, eyes filled with tears as he watches you comfort Sam.  
"I know you do. Now you have something that was his which you will cherish forever. You own a part of him now."  
Sam pulls away to look towards you with his glossy eyes.  
"I love you." He says kissing you once again. \-----------------------  
You left Sam alone to check out the book and so you could also grab the cake from under the cover and place the candles on.  
Walking into the kitchen you find Dean sitting at the table with yet another beer in his hand.  
He glances towards you as he takes a swig from the bottled beer.  
You grin towards him while pulling the cover from the cake and grabbing the candles.  
"You did a nice thing in there." Dean finally says placing the beer on the table.  
"He told me he wanted the book." You answer.  
"Not just the book, you gave him Bobby's very own copy that survived the fire. That's more then just giving him some book."  
"Well I love him."  
"I know you do, I love him too. He's my brother I would do anything for him." He says as he climbs off the chair and stands in the middle of the kitchen.  
"Which you have, you've died and gone to hell for him. You've saved his life tons of times." You answer while sticking candles into the cake.  
"I also would do anything just to see him smile." Dean adds.  
"He says the same thing about you too Dean. Sammy loves you just as much as you love him."  
"(Y/N) what I'm trying to say is I know we've known you for years. You became a close friend, then like a sister. Then all of it changed once Sam saw you to be more then just that. My brother deserves someone amazingly special and seeing what you did for him and how you comforted him shows me that he found what I know he deserves."  
Hearing those sweet words come out of Dean Winchesters mouth takes you aback, your eyes fill with tears knowing he meant every word. Placing the other candles on the counter you walk towards Dean with a watery smile.  
"Can I hug you?" You ask hearing your voice break slightly.  
"Come here." He says pulling you into his arms and hugging you tightly.  
"You've done right by me." He days softly. "I'll never stop either." You add pulling back to look into Dean's eyes.  
Sam clears his throat pulling Dean and your attention away from one another.  
"Sorry to interrupt." Sam says looking between the both of you.  
"Wait." You pull away from Deans arms and push Sam back towards the hallway.  
"What?" Sam asks looking down towards you.  
"I have a surprise and you almost saw it. I'll call you in when I'm done. Stay right in here." You smile up towards him.  
Sam smirks and nods softly as you quickly run back into the kitchen to finish putting the candles in the cake.  
Dean acts quickly pulling a lighter from his jean pocket and tosses it towards you.  
Flipping it open you light them all, with a wide smile you call Sam in.  
He walks inside a large smile upon his face seeing the brightly lit cake.  
You begin singing Happy Birthday and glance towards Dean making him join in, Sam stops infront of the cake his smile still wide. Once finished singing Sam leans over and blows the candles out with one large lungful of air.  
"Did you bake this?" He ask.  
"I did." You answer feeling proud of yourself for making Sam so happy.  
"Thank you." He says leaning to kiss you.  
"Okay okay, either you cut me a piece of that cake or get a room." Dean says making Sam and you pull away.  
Sam helps you pull out some of the candles before you cut the cake in large slices.  
"White cake?" Dean asks.  
"It's Sammy's favorite." You answer placing the piece cake on a plate.  
"Why couldn't you like chocolate like a normal person?" Dean asks Sam as you hand him the plate.  
"Just shut up and enjoy the cake (Y/N) baked for me." Sam says pushing Dean towards the table.  
You chuckle as you grab a piece for Sam and yourself, you both take a seat at the table.  
Dean cracks a few jokes that makes Sam laugh, looking around the table you realize you're finally in the right place in life. With a smile you grab Sam's hand knowing you'll never want anything to ever change. This moment you will cherish forever.


End file.
